The Rocky Horror Phantom Show!
by Revolutionary Tears
Summary: Basically the Rocky Horror Picture Show but with Phantom of the Opera characters. I'm still working on the script and I'll update it as much as I possibly can! Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING from this besides maybe a few of the altered lyrics. I try and change AS MUCH from the original as I can, but it's very difficult. So if a lot of it is similar to Rocky Horror - I'm sorry.
1. Best Opera!

[SCENE ONE - A GIANT ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER HEAD IS THE ONLY THING ON THE SCREEN, AND STARTS OUT SMALL, BUT SOON GROWS. MUSIC STARTS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND, CLASSIC ROCK-ISH MUSIC.]

ALW: [SINGING]

Sarah Brightman was ill one day during a performance  
And Maria Kesselman took her place  
And Steve Barton was there in a white mask  
Barry Clark was the auctioner man  
Then something went wrong for Sarah and myself  
We got caught in a romantic jam  
Then at a deadly pace it came from the fan base  
And this is how the message ran:

[**_THE SCREEN FREEZES WITH THE MUSIC PLAYING AND THE CREDITS SHOWING:]_**

** [CREDITS: 'RAMIN KARIMLOO as ERIK (A PHANTOM)'; 'KATIE HALL as CHRISTINE DAAE ****(A HEROINE)'; 'KILLIAN DONNELLY as RAOUL DECHAGNY (A HERO)'; 'HADLEY FRASER as NADIR (A HANDYMAN)'; 'LEILA MARTIN as MADAME GIRY (A DOMESTIC)';' ELISA HEINSOHN as EG GIRY (A GROUPIE)'; 'KYLE BARISICH as OFFICER SCOTT (A POLICE OFFICER)'; 'DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT as DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT (A CREATION)'; 'PHILIP STEELE as JOSEPH BUQUET (EX  
CHIEF OF THE FLY'S)'; AND 'TIMOTHY JEROME & NICHOLAS WYMAN as MANAGERS (EXPERTS)']**

Best Musical - Best Opera  
This show will be a success  
See a deformed guy fighting Christine and Raoul  
The unnamed phantom will wear a scowl  
Oh-oh at the late night, best musical, opera show

_**[THE SCREEN CONTINUES WITH ALW'S HEAD SINGING THE SONG]**_

I knew Yvette Davies was La Carlotta  
When Rosemary took to the hills  
And I really got hot when I saw my Sarah  
Fight a man while wearing a wedding dress  
David Firth said news made the business lose  
But Nicholas Wyman said otherwise  
But when the chandelier and floor collide - said Erik to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:

_**[THE CREDITS FOR THE REST OF THE CAST THAT NO ONE WIL PAY ATTENTION TO ROLL]**_

Best Opera - Best Musical  
This show will be a success  
See a deformed guy fighting Christine and Raoul  
The unnamed Phantom (really named Erik) will wear a scowl  
Oh-oh at the late night, best musical, opera show  
I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night, best musical, opera show  
By Me-Oh, oh-oh, at the late night, best musical, opera show  
In the front row at the late night, best musical, opera show _**[at 'BEST MUSICAL' the screen will unpause again and show ALW singing and **__**slowly fade into the distance until nothing but blackness]**_

_**[THE SCENE FADES TO A CHURCH - WHERE YOU HEAR WEDDING MUSIC AND CHURCH BELLS, SEEING A NEWLY WED COUPLE RUN OUT OF THE CHURCH WITH PEOPLE CROWDING AROUND THEM. THEY ALL CROWD CLOSER AND POSE FOR A PICTURE, WHICH A STRANGE MAN WITH A WEIRD MOLE ON HIS FACE GLADLY TAKES FOR THEM. THEY ALL GRIN AT EACH OTHER AND RAOUL AND THE NEWLY WED UNIMPORTANT FRIENDLY MAN STEP OVER TO THE SIDE TO TALK TO EACH OTHER.]**_

**Tam**: Well...I guess we finally did it, huh!  
(they both punch each other friendly-like)  
**Raoul**: I don't think there's any doubt about that! You and Sierra have been almost inseparable since you met in Officer Scott's office after her family was tragically murdered!  
**Tam**: Well, to tell you the truth, Raoul, that's the only reason I showed up to help out at the murder scene in the first place! (chuckles)  
**Sierra**: OK YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME IT'S TIME TO THROW THE BOUQUET! (She announces from the top of the church steps. All of the women gather around to try and catch the bouquet. She turns around and throws it)  
**Christine**: (Catches it) I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT!  
**Tam**: Hey - big fella! Looks like it could be your turn next, eh?  
**Raoul**: (a bit nervously) Who knows?  
**Tam**: Well, so long! See you, Raoul! (walks to Sierra) Guess we better get going now, Sierra. Come on, hop in! (They get in the cab as it drives away - the side reading 'THE MUSIC WON'T BE THE ONLY THING INSIDE OF HER TONIGHT'. They drive away - and once they're gone, everyone starts to leave. Christine and Raoul are the only ones left, and they're walking through the mini graveyard part, starting to leave.)

**Christine**: Oh Raoul - wasn't it wonderful?! Wasn't Sierra radiantly beautiful? (Raoul nodded a bit, quietly as they walked) I can't believe it! An hour ago she was just plain old Sierra Boggess but now...now she's Mutu!  
**Raoul**: Yes Christine...Tam is a lucky guy.  
**Christine**: Yes.  
**Raoul**: And everyone knows that Sierra's a wonderful little performer.  
**Christine**: (Moves a bit closer to him, nodding) Yes.  
**Raoul**: While, Tam himself - he'll be up for a promotion in a year or two.  
**Christine**: Yes. (She looks down a bit upset)  
[_**MUSIC STARTS**_ **PLAYING**]

**Raoul: **Hey Christine?  
**Christine**: (looks up hopefully) Yes Raoul?  
**Raoul**: I've got something to say.  
**Christine**: Uh huh?  
**Raoul**: I really loved the...skillful way you beat the other girls, to the brides bouquet.  
**Christine**: Oh, oh Raoul!


	2. Dammit Christine!

(The Giry's and Nadir are in this scene, disguised as clowns, hiding in the background as the chorus in the two different places in the scene)

**Raoul**:  
The river was deep but I swam it, (Giry's and Nadir: dammit!)  
The future is ours so let's plan it, (Giry's and Nadir: god dammit!)  
So please don't tell me to can it, (Giry's and Nadir: dammit!)  
I've one thing to say and that's

Christine, CHRISTINE, I love you!

The road was long but I ran it, (Giry's and Nadir: dammit!)  
There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, (Giry's and Nadir: god dammit!)  
If there's one fool for you then I am it, (Giry's and Nadir: dammit!)  
Now I've one thing to say and that's

Christine, CHRISTINE, I love you!

Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker! (He takes out the ring and holds it out to her. She gasps)  
There's three ways that love can grow;  
That's good, bad or mediocre  
Oh CHRISTINE I love you so!

**Christine**:  
(runs into the church, slipping the ring onto her finger, a large smile on her face) OH It's nicer than Sierra Boggess had!

**Giry's and Nadir**:  
My lad!

**Christine:**  
(turns to him) Now we're engaged and I'm so glad!

**Giry's and Nadir:**  
My lad!

**Christine:**  
Because you knew dad - but not mum because she was already dead!

**Giry's and Nadir:**  
My lad!

**Christine:**  
I've one thing to say and that's Raoul - my lad - I love you too!  
Oh Raoul! (locks arms with him and walks down the empty aisle)

**Raoul:**  
Oh...dammit!

**Christine: **  
I'm in love-

**Raoul:**  
Oh...Christine!

**Christine:**  
With you!

**Raoul:**  
I love you too!

**Both:**  
There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh!

**Raoul:**  
And that's go see the man who began it!

**Giry's and Nadir:**  
Dammit!

**Raoul:**  
When he introduced us somehow I'm not sure but he's important in the plot!

**Giry's and Nadir:**  
Dammit!

**Raoul: **  
He made me...give you the eye, and then panic.

**Giry's and Nadir:**  
Dammit!

**Raoul:**  
I've one thing to say and that's; Christine, CHRISTINE! I love you...Christine, Christine...

**Christine:**  
Oh Raoul...I love you!

**Raoul:**  
Christine...Christine...

**Both:**  
(looks into each others eyes) I love...you...(They kiss)


	3. There's Music!

[**SCENE 3**]

[**An office is the setting now - and all is silent. It's very grand and regal, and just a tad bit messy, and has newspapers stacked to the top everywhere. There are two men sitting on a desk, and they both turn around dramatically and look into the camera. Manager 2 (Andre) is holding a newspaper up, and on the front cover it reads 'The Strange Affair of the Phantom of the Opera'. He takes off his reading glasses.**]

**Manager 1 (Firmin)**: (To the camera) It seemed a very ordinary night when Raoul Dechagny and his fiancee Christine Daaé - two young, healthy, talented kids - left Paris that late December evening to visit Officer Andre-

**Manager 2 (Andre)**: Hey - that's my name!

**Firmin**: ...Officer Andre Scott, ex. Police Officer and now friends to them both. It's true - there _were_ dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, toward which they were driving by carriage. It's true also that the horse was badly in need of some medical help. But they, being normal kids and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening.

**Andre**: On a night out- (Thunder is heard in the distance)

**Firmin**: It was a night out they were going to remember for a very,

**Andre**: Very long time.

[**SCENE CHANGES. ****Christine and Raoul are seated in the front of the carriage, Raoul holding onto the reins tightly, trying to calm the horse down, Christine reading a newspaper article and eating a bit of food.**]

**Raoul**: Easy - easy girl!

[**Then, a man riding a very fast horse passes by very quickly.**]

**Christine**: Gee, that's the third horse rider that has passed us. They certainly take their lives in their hands - traveling alone on a horse by itself! I say, that's not very safe!

**Raoul**: Yes, Christine. Life's pretty worthless to that type.

[**Christine offers him some food, but he declines. Then, the carriage stops because the horse had stopped**]

**Christine**: What's the matter, Raoul, darling?

[**There's a sign that reads "DEAD END" in giant red letters.**]

**Raoul**: Oh, we must have taken the wrong path a few miles back, that's all.

**Christine**: Oh my! But...then where did those horse riders come from?

**Raoul**: (slightly ignoring her question) Hmm...well, I suppose we'll just have to turn back-

[**Raoul turns the carriage around, and as he does, the horse collapses out of exhaustion.**]

**Christine**: (Gasps) What was that?!

**Raoul**: The horse must be done...

**Christine**: O-oh...

[**It starts to rain. Raoul quickly puts his coat and several others on Christine to protect her from the rain.**]

**Raoul**: You better sit here and keep warm while I go for help.

**Christine**: But where will you go? We're in the middle of no where!

**Raoul**: Hmm...I thought we passed a castle just a few leagues up the road...maybe they have a spare horse or maybe I can ask if they can lend us a ride so I can send out a telegram for some help! (starts to climb off of the carriage)

**Christine**: (starts to get up, putting the stuff aside) I'm coming with you.

**Raoul**: There's no point in both of us getting sick from this storm!

**Christine**: I'm coming with you (says a bit more sternly that time). Besides, dear - the owner of that spare horse might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back.

**Raoul**: (chuckles as he helps her off of the carriage)

[**There's a loud thunder rumble, and music commences as Christine follows him, her newspaper over her head to protect her. Raoul looks at the horse for a second with a sigh, seeing it badly injured, and continues to lead her. The rain pours off of the newspaper and down Christine's face. She's very much behind him as he walks through the yard of a ginormous building - looking like a grand opera house. It's architecture is stunning.**]

**Christine**: (singing, a bit lost and amazed at the large structure)  
In the velvet darkness  
Of the blackest night,  
Burning bright-  
There's a guiding sound!  
No matter what, or who you are!

**Both** (looking at the large structure side by side, holding hands):  
There's music!

**Random voices**:  
Over at the Opera Garnier!

**Both**:  
There's music!

**Random voice**s:  
Burning in the phantoms gaze!

**Both**:  
There's music!  
Music in the darkness of everybody's life!

**Nadir** (looking down from the roof, looking mysterious):  
The darkness must go down the river of sounds dreaming  
Flow Morphia slow, let the music come streaming  
Into my life, into my life!

**Both**:  
There's music!

Random voices:  
Over at the Opera Garnier!

**Both**:  
There's music!

**Random voices**:  
Burning in the phantom's gaze!

**Both**:  
There's music!  
Music in the darkness of everybody's life!


End file.
